The present invention relates to a back support worn on the body of sufferers of lumbago or similar complaints.
Devices of such general type are known in the art. Some of such devices are disclosed for example in a Swedish patent 230232, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,109, 4,702,235, 4,833,730, 4,926,502, 5,046,488, 5,179,942, French patent 975535. The above listed references disclose some devices, which however can be further improved for providing more efficient and fast pain alleviation.